One-Shot La noche más oscura
by Leskanny
Summary: ¿Habéis leído alguna vez una de esas historias de amor perfectas donde todo sucede del modo adecuado, donde el chico se enamora, la chica le corresponde y viven felices para siempre? ¿Habéis leído sobre amor inquebrantable y puro, y habéis suspirado con cada palabra hermosa redactada sobre el papel de una novela romántica? Pues dejadme que os diga, que eso no son más que tonterías.


¿Habéis leído alguna vez una de esas historias de amor perfectas donde todo sucede del modo adecuado, donde el chico se enamora, la chica le corresponde y viven felices para siempre? ¿Habéis leído sobre amor inquebrantable y puro, y habéis suspirado con cada palabra hermosa redactada sobre el papel de una novela romántica? Pues dejadme que os diga, que eso no son más que tonterías, que lo ideal y lo perfecto son una invención, una cruel broma con la que juegan los poetas, que el amor no aparece de la noche a la mañana, que el amor a veces se pierde, que a veces la chica debe estar sola, que a veces el chico debe desaparecer y a veces, solo a veces, se debe decir que no, aunque eso nos destroce el corazón.

Era una noche sin luna, silenciosa, fría y oscura, más oscura de lo que debería haber sido en circunstancias normales, aunque bastante agradable. La luz de las estrellas se ahogaba irremediablemente detrás de unas densas nubes color ceniza, los edificios se elevaban imponentes, como afilados dedos de hormigón sin vida, tratando de rasgar el cielo, las calles eran un laberinto de soledad y cemento, y la azotea de mi edificio, donde casi siempre se celebraba alguna cena o alguna absurda fiesta, se había convertido en un lugar desierto y siniestro. Un apagón general había aislado a Veritas[1] y a sus habitantes del resto de ciudades vecinas y de la civilización moderna, forzándonos a volver a una época más sencilla, a una época sin consolas, sin ordenadores, sin televisión, a la época donde las charlas entre seres humanos aún tenían algún tipo de valor, donde los libros eran una gran fuente de entretenimiento para la mente, o por lo menos, así habría podido ser, si los teléfonos móviles no se hubieran inventado todavía, si éstos no nos hubieran sorbido el seso hasta transformarnos en envases de carne y huesos sin materia gris, incapaces de pensar o de mantener una conversación de más de cinco minutos, me dije apesadumbrada. Para mí, la situación habría sido un sueño, de no ser por la horrible noticia que me habían dado tres días antes.

—Por fin te encuentro. —un adolescente de pelo color carbón, vestido con unos simples pantalones tejanos, un jersey color crema de punto y una chaqueta de paño de un gris negruzco salió del rellano del último piso y se quedó plantado a pocos metros de mí en la azotea, con la pesada puerta de metal abierta a sus espaldas, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Para cualquiera que le hubiera visto entrar en el bloque de edificios, Armin no era más que un vecino, un ordinario estudiante de 17 años del instituto Fraya[2], pero para mí, él era mucho más. El joven era un amigo de infancia, el pilar sobre el que había construido mi vida de adolescente, mi primer pensamiento del día y también el último, pero todavía más importante, era mi meta inalcanzable, la promesa de algo que nunca sucedería, el amor imposible cuyo recuerdo me destrozaría el corazón durante el resto de mi vida hasta que, trágica e inevitablemente, consiguiera borrarle de mi memoria. Pero él, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea.

—Más te vale tener una buena excusa, porque Alexy lleva esperándote más de hora y media, pensando que quizá estés enfadada por, vete tú a saber qué, cuando la realidad es —cerró la puerta con suavidad, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que estaba allí y después continuó hablando a medida que se me acercaba, —que estás aquí tirada perdiendo el tiempo.

Arqueé una ceja y me obligué a esconder la mueca de tristeza que tanto quería deformarme los labios. —¿Tirada perdiendo el tiempo? —Repetí al tiempo que abría los brazos, como si quisiera mostrarle algo, y alzaba la vista a la oscura inmensidad del cielo. —¿Dedicar tiempo a pensar es una pérdida de tiempo, desde cuándo? —mi voz era áspera, fría, hostil, una invitación nada sutil para que se fuera y me dejara en paz, aunque aquello fuera lo último que yo deseaba. Me ceñí el abrigo al cuerpo, no para huir del frío sino más bien en un absurdo intento de esconderme de su incrédula mirada y me quedé mirando el rojizo suelo de ladrillo, pensando en el millón de cosas que quería decirle y que sabía que jamás saldrían de mis labios. Deseando, por millonésima vez aquel año, que él sintiera lo mismo por mí, que se sentara a mi lado, que se olvidara del mundo y fuera, simplemente, mi gran amor de adolescencia, la historia romántica que las abuelas cuentan a sus nietos, el chico dulce e ideal tan típico del cine y de las historias que cualquiera puede encontrar por internet. —Siento que tu hermano se haya quedado esperando, pero no me apetecía ir a vuestra fiesta de despedida, para mí, que os vayáis de la ciudad no es ningún motivo de celebración y además, ¿qué importa mi ausencia? —me humedecí los labios, me sentía tan dolida, tan aturdida, que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, ni del tono que estaba empleando. —Alexy es un encanto, las chicas le adoran, tiene como un millón de amigas y tú —le lancé una mirada teñida de resentimiento —¡je! —mis labios se torcieron en una amarga sonrisa —tú tienes tu propio grupo de amigos selectos, así que dime con total sinceridad —hice otra pausa, sentía que me quedaba sin aliento, la voz me temblaba tanto o más que el resto del cuerpo y los ojos empezaban a arderme. —¿De verdad importa que una chica como yo, que no destaca en absolutamente nada, vaya a vuestra estúpida fiesta? —Armin calló por toda respuesta y yo interpreté aquel silencio como una afirmación de mi teoría. —Exacto, así que ahora, si eres tan amable —asentí en dirección a la puerta —déjame en paz y dile a tu hermano que siento no poder asistir a vuestra cena de despedida.

Para cuando dejé de hablar, el joven se había detenido a pocos pasos frente a mí. Sus labios me sonreían imperturbables, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Era como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo triste, como si, tal vez, hubiera perdido uno de sus tontos juegos. Se sentó junto a mí ignorando mis palabras por completo, sacó su consola portátil de uno de los amplios bolsillos de su chaqueta y la puso en marcha. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared de yeso blanco, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y la mirada clavada en la pantalla. Cuando le veía de aquel modo, por irracional y cómico que pueda parecer, no podía evitar sentirme celosa de sus cacharros electrónicos. ¿Eran los juegos lo único que le importaba? Desde luego es lo que parecía y de ser cierta mi teoría, ¿merecía la pena derramar una sola lágrima por él? Evité contestar a aquella pregunta, la respuesta era tan obvia que no hacía falta.

—Avísame cuando se te pase la tontería para que podamos bajar, pero intenta que sea pronto porque aquí hace un frío que pela, ¿vale?

—Que se me pase la… —enfadada, le arrebaté el dispositivo de las manos y lo apagué, ganándome una sonora queja como premio a mi osadía. —Métete esto en la cabeza, Armin. —ladré, —No pienso moverme de aquí —como era de esperar, ni siquiera me estaba escuchando. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la consola que le había quitado y sus manos se lanzaban rápidas como aves de presa hacía el aparato, tratando de recuperarlo a toda costa. —¡¿Puedes escucharme por una vez?! —exclamé al tiempo que le daba un empujón para apartarle de mí.

—Yo siempre —se detuvo un instante, unos segundos apenas —siempre te escucho —y después, aprovechando mi sorpresa, se lanzó sobre mí, atrapando mi cuerpo contra la dura superficie de ladrillo y golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo con demasiada brusquedad. —Eres tú la que nunca parece prestarme atención —recuperó la consola, la dejó a un lado y me sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza para que no pudiera tratar de escaparme. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor embriagador, casi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y el sabor de sus labios en los míos cuando hablaba, a pesar de que éstos ni siquiera me rozaran. ¿Pero qué significaba aquel momento? ¿Era acaso algo romántico o una simple demostración de fuerza bruta?

—¿Q-que yo no t-te presto atención? —me tropecé con mis propias palabras, sin duda debía de parecer idiota allí tendida, tratando de mantener el tipo, con las mejillas teñidas carmesí, el cuerpo tembloroso y la mirada viajando por toda la azotea sin atreverse a detenerse en Armin. —Sé de memoria todos los títulos de los juegos que te gustan, he escuchado todas y cada una de tus quejas sobre, jugadores novatos, 'raid bosses'[3] imposibles y otros términos que casi ni comprendo —me decidí finalmente por echar la cabeza a un lado y concentrarme en la puerta por la que había entrado, maldiciéndome a mí misma por no haberla cerrado con llave. —¿Sabes lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser cuando hablas de ordenadores, juegos y chorradas por el estilo?

—Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir, porque sé que no lo dices en serio —dijo tratando de evitar una rabieta infantil. —Y te repetiré, que eres tú la que no me escucha —inclinó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a mi oreja, el aire que escapaba de su boca hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina ¿Cuántas noches había suspirado en mi habitación al desear tenerle así de cerca? Había perdido la cuenta.

—Porque llevas más de dos años ignorando todas y cada una de mis invitaciones, más de dos años sin darme una respuesta —me susurró al oído con voz molesta y a la vez, tremendamente suave y cálida. —He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que pedirle a Alexy que te invitara a casa para poder tenerte cerca, para poder estar a solas contigo y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te has escapado de mí cuando él se marcha de la habitación —. Armin volvió a levantar la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su vecina, le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Era preciosa, pensó mientras se perdía en la mirada de la joven, tan tímida, tan ciega. —Y estoy harto, así que, por una vez, préstame toda tu atención y mírame —el joven sentía que le ardían las mejillas, estaba tan nervioso que por un momento, temió que pudiera parársele el corazón, pero siguió hablando de todos modos. Era su última oportunidad, el juego de insinuaciones y sutileza debía acabar de una vez por todas. —Me gustas más que cualquier videojuego, me gustas más de lo que me gusta la comida basura, me gustan tus labios, siempre tan agrietados que el simple hecho de verlos duele —tragó saliva, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, pero no podía parar —solo escuchar tu voz hace que se me acelere el pulso y cuando estás conmigo desearía que los segundos fueran eternos.

—Armin —traté de soltar mis manos, de escapar de la prisión de su cuerpo, pero el chico era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Por fin me decía todas las cursilerías que siempre había querido oírle decir y, una parte de mí pensó que, si el mundo se acabara al día siguiente, podría morir feliz, no obstante, mi parte más racional se sentía horrorizada. El chico de mis sueños se declaraba justo la noche en la que se iba de la ciudad, ¿qué sentido tenía aquello? Era una broma de mal gusto, era cruel, era insultante y no quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo. —Armin, suéltame —murmuré al borde de las lágrimas, mientras el nudo que tenía en la garganta se iba haciendo cada vez más y más sólido.

El adolescente continuó imperturbable —La forma en la que últimamente me has estado ignorando me parte el corazón, pasar por tu lado y que ni siquiera levantes la vista para verme es peor que estar castigado sin internet. Me —acercó sus labios a los míos —me mata tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte —cerró finalmente el espacio que nos separaba, selló mi boca con la suya y con una de sus manos me apretó contra su cuerpo.

El beso duró apenas unos segundos, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad, después Armin dejó descansar su frente contra la frente de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de idiota decorándole el rostro, una sonrisa condenada a morir prematuramente. —Dime que yo también te gusto —casi sonaba suplicante. —Dime que serás mi novia, que dejarás de ignorarme de una vez —intentó volver a besarla, pero la adolescente giró la cabeza antes de que sus labios pudieran volver a encontrarse. —Por favor.

—¿Quieres que te mienta? —susurré casi sin voz. —No puedo decirte lo que quieres oír, no… —mi alma me pedía a gritos que le abrazara, que volviera a probar sus labios y me rindiera a sus deseos, pero yo sabía que dejarme llevar solo empeoraría las cosas. Lo nuestro era algo imposible, lo nuestro no tenía futuro y yo lo sabía perfectamente, no era tan inocente como para pensar que todas las historias de amor acaban con un final feliz y sobretodo, sabía que Armin se marcharía en cuestión de horas, que a partir del día siguiente nos separarían demasiados kilómetros de distancia como para poder mantener una relación. Seguramente acabaría encontrando a alguien mejor que yo, acabaría olvidándose de venir a verme los fines de semana, después empezaría a evitar que le visitara yo y finalmente acabaríamos siendo un par de desconocidos que no saben nada el uno del otro. Nuestra historia se perdería en un mar de resentimiento y yo no quería eso. Armin me gustaba demasiado, quería recordarle como el chico amable que era, no como el hombre que me abandonó de repente para irse con otra.

—No siento lo mismo por ti —mentí y sus manos me soltaron de inmediato, como si el simple roce de mi piel le quemara la suya. —No me gustas de ese modo Armin y… y no creo que después de esto podamos seguir siendo amigos —le aparté con suavidad, con el corazón roto en un millón de pedazos y odiándome a mí misma por lo que acababa de hacer, ¿pero qué alternativas tenía? No era el tipo de chica valiente y fuerte que podría soportar una relación a distancia. —Por favor, dile a tu hermano que siento mucho no haber podido ir a la cena —fui a levantarme, necesitaba escapar de allí antes de que mis ojos me traicionaran, antes de que empezara el llanto, pero él fue más rápido y se puso en pie primero.

—No, no tiene importancia —soltó una risa forzada al tiempo que recuperaba su consola del suelo. —Solo, solo quería que lo supieras porque, ya sabes —seguía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era tan triste que el simple hecho de mirarla dolía. —No hay que guardar secretos tan grandes o te acaban consumiendo —se dio la vuelta, las manos le temblaban. —Gracias por tu sinceridad y descuida, le diré a mi hermano que lo sientes —. Después desapareció por la puerta de la azotea para no volver jamás al edificio, abandonándome a mi suerte en lo que siempre recordaría como la noche más oscura de mi vida.

¿Fueron esas nuestras últimas palabras? No, el destino es algo caprichoso y Armin y yo volveríamos a encontrarnos cuando fuéramos adultos, pero en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, porque así es como deben suceder las cosas, porque así es como uno se hace mayor y sobre todo, porque nadie puede saber cómo termina un libro antes de llegar al final.

—Te quiero, Armin.

[1] Veritas: nombre de la ciudad ficticia donde se supone que Armin vive antes de atender al Sweet Amoris.

[2] Fraya: nombre ficticio del antiguo instituto de Armin.

jugador que

[3] Raid boss: término con el que se hace referencia a un monstruo de un juego al que hay que matar con un amplio grupo de jugadores.


End file.
